digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Hunter: Partners
}} Digimon Hunters: Partners is a Video Game for the Nintendo Wii. Although being built around the Monster Hunter 3 engine it has completely different gameplay. It and it's sequels focus around some sort of threat in the Digital World and it's up to you to destroy it. Partners, the first in the series, sets the player as a human with a Digimon at their side. Players can forge weapons and armour using materials carved from Hunted Digimon. Partner Digimon Partner Digimon can be computer controlled or controlled by a second player. The Player's Partner Digimon can use special skills which it learns through levelling up which require a special energy which regains over time. The Partner Digimon a Player gets is determined at the begining of the game after a Personality Test which determines the type of the Digimon, then one of three Digimon of that type is randomly selected and is received at Level 1. Like Digimon World, you don't know what Partner you got until slightly into the game. The three Digimon have one ability which can be either; Sword (The Digimon can also use Weapons), Special (The Digimon focuses on Special Attacks) and Physical (The Digimon attacks the opponent directly). The Digimon that can be obtained along with their abilities and their Types are: Dragon *Agumon (Sword) *Guilmon (Special) *Dracomon (Physical) Animal *Dorumon (Sword) *Gabumon (Special) *Gaomon (Physical) Earth *Renamon (Sword) *Lalamon (Special) *Gotsumon (Physical) Machine *Shoutmon (Sword) *Hagurumon (Special) *KoKabuterimon (Physical) Virus *BlackAgumon (Sword) *Impmon (Special) *Keramon (Physical) Bird *Falcomon (Sword) *Biyomon (Special) *Hawkmon (Physical) Holy *Kudamon (Sword) *Patamon (Special) *Salamon (Physical) Aqua *Kamemon (Sword) *Gomamon (Special) *Gizamon (Physical) Secret *Bantamon (Learner) Partner Digimon can Digivolve when they reach a certain level and no Special Requirement is needed. The Digivolutions can replace Abilities and Special Attacks. Bantamon If a Player gets the question "Would you like a Secret Digimon?" (which has a 1/1000 chance of appearing) and answers "Yes." the player will get Bantamon, an Earth Type Digimon and the only In-Training Digimon in the game. This Digimon, when Level 5 is reached, will be able to Digivolve into any of the Starters. It's weak, but it's Learner Ability makes it easier to Level Up. Full Ability List Ability - Effect *Sword - The Digimon can use Weapons *Special - The Digimon mainly uses Special Attacks. Less Special Energy is needed if the Digimon has this Ability. *Physical - The Digimon will go up to an enemy to attack with their own strength. *Firearm - The Digimon will keep a distance and use a built in firearm to attack. *Defendant - The Digimon will guard itself and the player instead of attacking. *SwordSpecial - The Digimon can use Swords and Special Attacks. *PhysicalSpecial - The Digimon will use it's own strength and special attacks in battle. *Learner - Digimon will gain extra EXP from Hunting a Digimon. Also has the effect of PhysicalSpecial. *SelfWeapon - The Digimon itself is a Hunter Weapon. Only 1 Digimon has this ability, BladeKuwagamon. *Weaponry - The Digimon can use Hunter's Weapons. *Mega - (All Mega Level and above Digimon have this Ability) The Digimon can do all of the above. Some Digimon may not have guns so Firearm may be excluded. *Invincible - Only 1 Digimon has this Ability (Uxirusumon when Tamed). The Digimon cannot be harmed and all it's energy bars are always at maximum. The Mega Ability is also included. Full Type List *Dragon *Animal *Machine *Virus *Bird *Holy *Earth *Aqua *Warrior *Final Digivolution Every Digimon has a full Digivolution line to Mega. A select few to Super-Ultimate. When Digimon get to a particular level, one can go to the Town Elder Calumon and choose a Digimon for their Digimon to Digivolve to. (Each Digimon has a set evolution line. Some Digimon have multiple Digivolution Trees.) Taming All Rookie Level Digimon (With the exception of Uxirusumon) can be Tamed by use of a Data Re-Writer. To tame, one must weaken a Digimon then use the item. To Tame Uxirusumon, the player needs to receive the Mugen Data Re-Writer after defeating it the first time. When Tamed, a Digimon will be transferred to the DigiData Storage in the Village. All tamed Digimon start at Level 1. Drive Village The main Village and Hub World in the game. The facilities it holds are: Player's Room Save here and organise your item storage. Drive Lab A huge, hi-tech Lab. It has many facilities of it's own: DigiData Storage A PC which holds all of the Player's Tamed Digimon. Digimon can be switched to a Partner here. Code Converter If a Player hunts multiple of the same species of Digimon, they may carve it's Code from it. Using this machine, codes can be used to find Data on the Digimon it belongs to. Internet Terminal A gate which takes the player to Online Play. Communication Center Players can send messages, Armor and Codes to other players they have the friend codes of. Digivolution Machine Champion Digimon can be Digivolved to Ultimate and Ultimate to Mega using this. Some Digimon have Super-Ultimate Levels after MEga, also. Quest Desk Players can take on Ranked Quests. Village Elder Calumon Calumon can give wise advice and Digivolve the player's Digimon to Champion Level. Storyline Coming Soon. Uxirusumon The Final Boss of the game, Uxirusumon. It has the Mega Ability when battled and is the only Digimon to have the Invincible Ability when tamed. After the player defeats Uxirusumon for the first time, it disappears but later in the after game, is said to be found through a portal in it's original spot. When battled the second time, it is much stronger but can be tamed, considering the Player has the Mugen Data Re-Writer, with which it can be instantly tamed. After being tamed, a clone (GansakuUxirusumon) will appear in it's place, with just higher stats than the Player's current Partner Digimon. If one uses Uxirusumon against GansakuUxirusumon, it's Invincibility is replaced with Mega for the battle. Sequel The next game in the series, Digimon Hunter 2: Dual-Team Hunt, focuses on the Player being turned into a Digimon themselves and fights alongside a Digimon. Players with a Digimon Hunter: Partners save file have the option to use their in-game Starter's Rookie Form (or whatever they Digivolved Bantamon into) as their Partner or can take a test to get a different or new Digimon.